


You Stayed

by Charley79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charley79/pseuds/Charley79
Summary: A one-shot based off the newest piece of Crobby art by the incredibly talented @gorlassar.  Seriously great inspiration whenever I have writer’s block. :)





	You Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff for my favorite old men pairing.

It was one of those nights that, if he was honest with himself, Crowley loved. Robert had been on a hunt the last few days and had just gotten home earlier. Crowley had been busy himself, organizing the queue, combusting a demon that had gotten it in his bloody head to possess the Pope, and had just watched a bunch of wannabe rebel saboteurs get hoist with their own petard, literally.

Feeling very pleased with how that had gone (exactly how he planned) and feeling his phone buzz with Bobby’s tone, Crowley was practically purring as he popped into the old hunter’s house.

The old man was putting the books used on said hunt away, his back to where the demon appeared. Crowley knew he was silent but Bobby caught his eye in the reflection on an old CD case, a knowing smirk on his face as he turned. Crowley’s smirk turned into a predatory leer as he stepped forward and ran a finger up the human’s torso.

The hunt must have been one of those ‘it’s all good but really got the blood pumping’ because they quickly made their way to the bedroom. With one or the other being pinned to the walls along the way, and a haphazard trail of clothes to show their path.

Now, much later and fully sated, Crowley just took in the hunter as he slept. Sprawled on his back, completely at ease in the demon’s company. His left arm draped over Crowley’s legs. The demon had himself propped up, leaning on his right hand as the other lay gently over Karen’s ring.

When had they reached this point, he thought to himself. Where a demon and a hunter were so completely relaxed and, daresay, trusting of each other. It was mind boggling, but there it was. 

Huffing at the thought of returning to his realm and dealing with more inevitable stupidity, the King carefully sat up so he didn't wake the hunter. He had some contracts to look over and no reason he couldn’t do them here instead. Less distractions, better company.

Crowley was fully absorbed in reading the contracts so his first inkling Bobby was awake was when the man palmed his cheek and pulled him into a sleepy kiss. His eyes wide with surprise, he couldn’t stop the small smile as the man spoke.

“You stayed.”


End file.
